


I Will Always Be There For You, I Will Always Be Loyal To You, That I Promise You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Beer, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Fresh Start, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was surprised that Joe wants to talk about everything, So, He invites him over for dinner. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Will Always Be There For You, I Will Always Be Loyal To You, That I Promise You:

*Summary: Steve was surprised that Joe wants to talk about everything, So, He invites him over for dinner. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting his table all set up for dinner that he was with his old CO, & Mentor, Joe White, who surprised him by wanting him to talk. Steve was glad that they can clear the air. The Five-O Commander was glad that Joe entered his life again, Now Steve can have the life that he wanted.

 

Joe White stopped, & got the beer that Steve liked. He hoped that the night goes well, because this is his last chance to have a relationship with Steve. He missed him so much, **“I ** _am_** gonna be honest with him, He deserves it”** , The Older Former Seal thought to himself.

 

When he got there, Steve welcomed him inside, & smiled when he realized that the former seal cooked all of his favorites, & a berry cheesecake in the fridge for dessert. “Sit down, I am almost done, The table is set”, & Joe did as he was told.

 

The rest of the food was finally done, Steve joined him, & they had a wonderful meal. “What did you want to talk about, Joe ?”, as he was curious about his visit. Joe cleared his throat, & answered his question. “I just wanted to say I am so sorry for the hell that I put you through, I just want to let you know that I will always be there for you, I will always be loyal to you, That I promise you”. Steve believes him, & the hunky brunette told him so.

 

“I believe you, Joe, I forgive you, & I know that I can trust you, But you got to trust me too, I want to help, Okay ?”, Joe said, “We will work on it together”, Steve nodded in approval. They spent the rest of the time together, & enjoying the night too.

 

The End.


End file.
